


Game Night

by sxperlena (orphan_account)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sanvers if you squint, SuperCorp, karlena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:54:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sxperlena
Summary: Lena is invited to the Danvers sisters weekly game night.





	

_“Just one more thing” Kara said as she put her notepad away in her bag. Lena quirked an eyebrow at the seemingly nervous blond._

_  
“Yes?”_

_  
Kara forced herself to meet the CEO’s gaze. “Would you maybe like to join me at Family Game night… Tomorrow?”_

_  
Lena should've said no, made up an excuse about how she had work to do but she found herself unable to refuse the blonde when she smiled like that._

_  
“I wouldn't want to intrude” she said, giving Kara a chance to retract her offer. But the reporter was persistent._

_  
“Oh no! You-you wouldn't be. It actually only going to be me and Alex and a few friends. Nothing big I was just hoping you'd be there” Kara fidgeted with the strap on her messenger bag as she look hopefully at Lena and smiled._

_  
Damn, that smile again._

_  
“Well, in that case, I'll be there”_

_  
Kara grinned._

  
____________________________________________________________________

  
And that's how the CEO found herself in the middle of a crazy game of monopoly. James Olsen, the photographer, was winning. He held most of the property while Kara pouted in the corner with her sad little hotel. Matt was still trying to figure out how to play.

  
Lena glared at Mick as he tried to get Kara's attention. It was quite obvious he had a crush on the blonde. Anyone with a pair of eyes would, Kara was just so kind and caring and beautiful. Lena sipped her wine as she stared at the oblivious reporter.

  
“And you're in jail” Kara said triumphantly, teasing Mitt.

  
“Jail? I thought this was a game, why do I have to go to jail?” He looked confused as everyone laughed.

  
“Hey, Maggie, do I really have to go to jail?”

  
The detective, who was seated comfortably on Alex Danvers lap tried hard not to laugh as she pasted a serious look on her face.

  
“Yes you do, sorry buddy” she pulled out a pair of handcuffs and Mark turned white.

  
Kara grinned and looked over at Maggie, “Do you always carry around handcuffs?”

  
Maggie winked and Kara and Alex both turned red. Lena stifled a laugh.

  
“Okay I think that's enough Monopoly for tonight” Lucy commented. Everyone murmured in agreement and they decided instead on Never Have I Ever. Kara prepared the drinks as Winn explained the game to Mark.

  
The small group was surprisingly inviting, they didn't seem too surprised when Lena had knocked on the door earlier, everyone had nicely introduced themselves.

  
Kara all but skipped over and plopped down next to Lena on the couch, setting the drinks on the table.

  
Alex reached for a glass and started the game.

  
“Never have I ever gotten arrested”

  
Alex proudly sipped from her drink, Maggie and Lucy followed. Kara looked over at Lucy, surprised. She mumbled something about having too much to drink.

  
“Kara is that water?” Lena whispered leaning over towards the blonde.

  
Kara smiled sheepishly and held her glass close to her chest. “Yeah”

  
The CEO grinned at the innocent reporter.

  
“Alright um, Never have I ever punched someone” Winn chimed in glancing around as everyone in the room excluding him drank, putting a finger down.

  
“Wow, ok” He raised his hands in the air and rolled his eyes defensively.

  
“You've punched someone?” Lena quirked an eyebrow at Kara who laughed nervously and gestured with her hands trying to form a sentence.

  
“I-yes. College was hard. It was an accident” Kara explained quickly.

  
“You broke his nose Kar” Alex teased.

  
The reporter choked on her drink. Lena patted her on the back. It was hard to believe, Kara was a ray of sunshine, wouldn't hurt a fly, quite literally. In the middle of an interview the other day, a fly kept buzzing around her and she had simply scooped it up and set it free outside.

  
“Okay, never have I ever worn a leather jacket” Kara smiled sweetly at her sister before sticking her tongue out as Maggie and Alex drank and put another finger down.

  
“You are specifically targeting me, that's so unfair” Alex whined throwing a pillow at Kara. The youngest Danvers caught it in mid air and hugged the pillow close.

  
It was Maggie's turn and just as she was about to say something, Alex lightly slapped her arm and whispered something in her ear. Maggie quirked and eyebrow and nodded.

  
“Never have I ever… Had a crush on Supergirl”

  
Everyone in the room drank except for Alex and Kara. The blonde looked around and turned as red as a tomato. She did a double take when she noticed Lena drinking from her glass.

  
“Lena!” Kara whispered exasperated.

  
“What? You can't blame me. Have you seen Supergirl? Her biceps alone are worthy of some naughty dreams” Lena grinned as Kara gaped at her, turning impossibly more red than before.

  
When Kara turned her usual skin color Lena thought she'd tease the reporter further.

  
“And she's hot, I wouldn't mind if she scooped me up in those strong arms and s-”

  
“Oh my r-god!”

  
Everyone had a good laugh at Kara's expense, most of them aware that she was national city's girl of steel under those cardigans.

  
The game went by quickly as everyone targeted poor unsuspecting Winn. By the end of it they were all pretty drunk, except for Kara, Mack, and Lena who was trying to make a good first impression. Getting drunk wasn't in her best interest at the moment.

  
“Let's play… Spin the bottle” Lucy drunkenly commented as Winn shook James awake who had fallen asleep on the couch after being eliminated early in the previous game. Mason sat cross legged on the floor with a confused look on his face.

  
“What's spin the bottle? Winn told me bottles are to drink out of because it is not customary on eart-” Winn hit him hard on the back. “What was that for?”

  
James, a little groggy from his nap seemed to sober up instantly, jumping into the conversation.

  
“Ok let's play then, everyone get in a circle”

  
…

  
Mark quickly chimed in the moment everyone was seated. “I'll go first”

  
He spun the bottle and eyed Kara as it slowly came to a stop and landed on Winn instead. Both men groaned before pressing their lips together in a very quick kiss. Alex and James laughed their asses of as Lena watched in amusement. Kara unconsciously shuffled closer to the CEO before leaning forward in the middle and spinning the bottle. Her super strength wasn't helping seeing as the bottle spun for a good 3 minutes before slowly stopping, pointing to Lucy.

  
Lena frowned slightly as Lucy kissed Kara, cupping her cheeks. It only lasted two seconds but it was enough to put the brunette in a bad mood. Jealousy surged through her.

  
Two awkward kisses later and it was Lena's turn. She crossed her legs in front of her and silently prayed for it to stop at Kara. The universe was not in her favor at the bottle landed on Max. She put on a fake smile as he leaned in for a kiss on the lips but she swerved and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, Lena smirked as she pulled away. She hadn't even noticed Kara visibly frown when the bottle landed on Marco.

  
Time and time again Lucy kissed Kara much to Lena's chagrin. The brunette had given up on the bottle as it landed on Winn, Maggie, and Lucy, never the one girl she wanted.

  
“Alright this is the last one” Kara said with a bright smile as she took hold of the bottle and spinned it with much less force this time. Lena sipped her wine and didn't bother paying attention to who it landed on.

  
Apparently it landed on her because the next thing she knew Kara's hands were on her cheeks and she blonde's lips were on hers. The glass of wine forgotten as Lena melted into the kiss. Kara pulled away much too quickly for her liking. They both stared in wonder at each other. Lena looked around and everyone had completely passed out. James was leaning on Lucy, Winn fell asleep on top of Marc and Maggie snuggled into Alex on the couch.

  
Lena looked back at Kara with a stupid smile on her face and before she knew it Kara's lips had met her once more. She closed her eyes as Kara pushed and ended up straddling the brunette on the floor, giggling on her way down. Lena's laugh was swallowed by Kara as the blonde tilted her head to the side and kissed Lena deeply, quietly pleading for entrance which she gladly gave her. The reporter did something with her tongue that made Lena's knees weak, making her glad she wasn't standing.

  
Kara broke away, chest heaving and lips swollen, “Hey, were you jealous when I kissed Lucy?” Lena pouted.

  
“You were!”

  
“Shut up and kiss me”

  
Kara couldn't deny the brunette as she leaned in for another kiss. 


End file.
